fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascending Wyvern
---- Ascending Wyvern (ワイバーン昇順, Waibān shōjun) is a legal guild, located in the Capital City of Dragon Sword Island, allowing the Ascending Wyvern Guild to have one of the biggest Mission Boards in the Crescent Archipelago. Description. Ascending Wyvern is the most reknown Guild on Dragon Sword Island, being the largest Guild in Dragon Sword Island, they are the ones who gets a lot of Rookies to join up, to be strong. Many Legendary Mages hail from Ascending Wyvern, one of these Legendary Mages is Ishikawa Haruhiro, the Master of the Ascending Wyvern Guild. History. The History of Ascending Wyvern is rich, Dragon Sword Island use to be over-ran by Wyverns, causing the Humans and other creatures that lived there great peril. Therefore, a man with a stature of a Giant, and power of a behemoth, created the guild Ascending Wyvern, to fend off the Wyverns. He, and his fellow mages created seven swords, dubbed The Seven Swords of Chaos, to fight the Wyverns great power. After the Great Wyvern War, the humans came out victorious, therefore, giving the names of the people living on Dragon Sword Island, Dracos, or Draconians. Strength. Being an older guild, the strength of the members in Ascending Wyvern are extraordinarily powerful, even though they are powerful, this Guild is rivalled with another Guild, the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Members. Training. Ascending Wyvern has a few ways to train the rookies, they have three ways. "The Arena.", "The Dome", and "The Sky High Battles."; These ways, are a few ways to mold the Rookies to experianced mages. *The Arena: In the Arena, a Rookie, or experianced Mage, will be pitted against another battle hardened mage, and fight until one cannot, or, is K.Oed in the fight. **The Arena, Death Battle: These battles are rare, they are used against murders, criminals, or those who want to settle things the old fashioned way, to do the 'Old Fashioned Way', both contenders must agree to these terms. Murders, Criminals, and Felons, are pitted against someone who doesn't mind getting blood on their hands. *The Dome: In the Dome, two, to four, magic users are placed within a dome, that is turned upside down. (Like a bottom part of a sphere) When in this, it is hard to keep their balance in this dome, they use this to train their footwork, and make their body motions more fluent. *The Sky High Battles: In the Sky High Battles, two, to ten, mages are placed within a corridor of luke-warm air current, that blows upwards, the users have to utilize their magic to 'fly', or 'float' around in the air, and simutaniously attack other mages in the battle. They use this to train their mental strength, and strategizing. How to become an S-Class Mage. If a Mage desires to become an S-Class mage, they must go up against the Guild Master. If he deems them worthy, they will be able to become an S-Class mage. But, there are three tests first. #Mastery of Sword Skills. #Have ten random people tell the GM how the person saved/helped them. #Sparring with a S-Class mage. Category:Bismarck-Chan Category:Legal Guild Category:Guild Category:Guilds